The inventoin pertains to magnetically sensitive switching means for optical-fiber circuitry.
Many schemes for fiber-optic switches have been proposed over the last few years. Most of these have been aimed at the telecommunications and data-communications markets, which means that they switch one fiber between two other fibers for the purpose of redirecting information flow. These devices tend to be expensive and require electrical energy to cause switching.